Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20181109100531/@comment-34502164-20181121075546
Ch. 925 Blank At the relics of Shikkearu Kingdom, Perona reads the newspapers and sheds tears. Title on the newspapers: Attack on Moriah & Zombie Army Perona: I have to leave! Hope they're alright! Mihawk: Be careful and go. Perona: That's very gentle of you... Just don't be sooooo soft all of a sudden! Thanks for everything you've done! Mihawk: What a noisy woman... but it might be a smart choice to leave here right now. There're some shady topics (issues) raised at Levely. New World - Pirates' Island Hachinosu (Beehive Island) Moriah & Zombie Army are going on a rage, shouting "Hand over Teach right now". Moriah is here to look for Absalom, who arrived here several days ago. Absalom appears before Moriah, with a beauty as his armpiece. Absalom: Sorry boss. This island is a paradise. I forgot to make contact. Moriah confirms that Absalom is alright and thus is relieved. However, someone slays Moriah from behind. That "someone" is Shiliew, who has eaten Suke Suke no Mi. Moriah: That is Absalom's power...! Absalom's appearance shifts in front of Moriah's eyes, and shows who the "Absalom" actually is. Moriah: Devon! It is Catarina Devon. She used Mythical Zoan, Inu Inu no Mi - Nine-tailed Fox type to shift to Absalom's looks. Moriah: What did you bastards do to Absalom! Devon: Yup we've got the corpse. You wanna take it and go back? Kurohige's loud laughs are leaked from the speakers on the island and that lead to an earthquake. Kurohige: Don't break the rules of this island! This is the paradise of pirates! You ought to have a good time here! Kurohige: You like parties? Then just come aboard my ship Moriah! Kurohige: Did you read the news this morning? The Army Executives of the Revolutionary Army fought with Fujitora and Ryokugyu in Mary Geoise on Day 4 of Levely in order to get Kuma back! Kurohige: The other stage is Wano Kuni where that monster Kaido lives! Starting with Mugiwara, lots of zealous brats are gathering on that island! That crazy Yonko Big Mom is chasing them! Kurohige: What do you think?! It's already begun! Those powerful ones' chaotic fight for the throne! *'Kurohige's bounty is 2.2 billion and 47.6 million Belis.' The second act of Wano Kuni begins. Shutenmaru & Inuarashi fight each other with their swords at Atamayama, Kuri. Their powers are equal and neither one of them will back off. Kinemon: Stop right there! Inuarashi, Ashura! In Amigasa Village, Tama's injuries have been treated. It seems to be slight injuries, and Tama is recovered as much as she can sit up from her futon (comforter). Tama: I worry more about Big Bro Luffy than about my own injuries. Chopper: Luffy has monster-level recuperative power and he will never yield to anyone! Don't worry. Chopper: Raizo said that he will help Luffy break out of the prison. Just leave the matter to him. Again, In Atamayama, Shutenmaru breaks with Kinemon et al. Shutenmaru: I am a samurai who admired Kozuki Oden and would risk my life for him. Shutenmaru: I don't remember ever working for the Kozuki Clan! Kinemon: Don't forget what kind of person I am! I'll definitely make you our nakama! Shutenmaru: Don't think that people will be happy for the Kozuki Clan's samurais' return! You people abandoned the country for 20 years! That blank can never be made up! Onigashima Jack is getting preached by two very big guys. One is the Beasts Pirates All-star "King the Fire". The other one is also a Beasts Pirates All-star "Queen the Plague". King: We only need one useless burden and that's you, you stupid Queen. Queen: That's right! That's you, King! Both: Do you understand? Jack the Drag-down! (Translator: as in "he's dragging us all down") Jack: Sorry Big Bros. King: You too, Queen! How much time did you take for those brats to subdue! You incapable retard! Queen: Shut up! You torture-loving hentai asshole! Supplementary Info: King's got black feathers, wears a set of black suits, and a black mask. Everything is just black... And there's fire roaring from his back. Queen is fat and bald. Cover: (Upon reader's request) Perona & some black cats furtively use Mihawk's red wine to make Sangaria (it's a Japanese beverage brand and one of its most famous product series is fruit wine. ) orojackson Ce Chapitre Petite entracte qui nous montre un peu qui peut potentiellement se pointer Je ne savais pas du tout que les spoils sortait aujourd'hui, quelle belle surprise